baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Einstein Movie 2
'''Baby Einstein Movie 2 '''is a sequel to Baby Einstein Movie. Characters * Bach the Rabbit * Beethoven the Giraffe * Dualot the Llama * Jane the Monkey * Galileo the Kangaroo * Galileo's Mother * Neighton the Horse * Neptune the Turtle * Newton the Lion * Roary the Lion * Seealot the Monkey * Soapy the Bear * Quackers the Duck * Vincent Van Goat * Vivaldi the Duck * Vivian Van Goat * Wordsworth the Parrot * Wellington the Cow Songs # Toccata for organ in D minor, BWV 565 - Bach # Double Mandolin Concerto, for 2 mandolins, strings & continuo in G major, RV 532, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # Symphony No. 5 in C minor, Op. 67, 1. Allegro con brio - Beethoven # Symphony No. 5 in C minor, Op. 67, 4. Allegro - Beethoven # Waltz for piano No. 1 in E-flat major, Grande valse brillante, Op. 18 - Chopin # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, 1st Movement - Bach # The Tale of Tsar Saltan, opera in 4 acts with a prologue, 3. Flight of the Bumblebee - Rimsky-Korsakov # The Abduction from the Seraglio, K.384, Chorus of the Janiserries - Mozart # The Sleeping Beauty, ballet, Op. 66, 14. Waltz - Tchaikovsky # Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525, 1. Allegro - Mozart # Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525, 2. Romanze: Andante - Mozart # Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525, 3. Menuetto: Allegretto - Mozart # Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525, 4. Rondo: Allegro - Mozart # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 24. Dance of the Comedians - Smetana # Cantata No. 140, BWV 140, 1. Awake, the voice is calling us - Bach # Wellington's Victory, for orchestra, Op. 91, 1. Fanfare - Beethoven # Wellington's Victory, for orchestra, Op. 91, 1. British entrance - Beethoven # Wellington’s Victory, for orchestra, Op. 91, 1. French entrance - Beethoven # Wellington’s Victory, for orchestra, Op. 91, 2. God Save the King - Beethoven # Wellington’s Victory, for orchestra, Op. 91, 2. Victory Parade - Beethoven # Wellington’s Victory, for orchestra, Op. 91, 2. Victory Finale - Beethoven # Boléro, ballet for orchestra - Ravel # Annen Polka, for orchestra, Op. 117 - Strauss # Divertimento for string quartet in F major, K. 138/125c, Salzburg Symphony No. 3, 1. Allegro - Mozart # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D major, BWV 1068, 2. Air - Bach # Goldberg Variations, BWV 988, Variation 1 - Bach # Goldberg Variations, BWV 988, Variation 2 - Bach # Goldberg Variations, BWV 988, Variation 4 - Bach # Goldberg Variations, BWV 988, Variation 6 - Bach # Goldberg Variations, BWV 988, Variation 19 - Bach # Goldberg Variations, BWV 988, Variation 22 - Bach # Goldberg Variations, BWV 988, Variation 25 - Bach # Goldberg Variations, BWV 988, Variation 30 - Bach # 14 Canons on the Goldberg ground, BWV 1087 - Bach # L‘estro Armonico, Op. 3, Concerto No. 10 in B minor for four violins, cello and strings, RV 580, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # Double Trumpet Concerto for 2 trumpets, strings and continuo in C major, RV 537, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # Clarinet Concerto in A major, K. 622, 1. Allegro - Mozart # Canon in D major, instrumental arrangement - Pachelbel # The Four Seasons, 4 concertos for violin, strings & continuo, Op. 8, Concerto No. 4 in F minor, Winter, RV 297, 2. Largo - Vivaldi # Pictures at an Exhibition, for orchestra, 1. Promenade - Mussorgsky # Pictures at an Exhibition, for orchestra, 15. The Great Gate of Kiev - Mussorgsky # 1812 Overture, for orchestra in E-flat major, Op. 49, 5. Allegro vivace - Tchaikovsky Category:Movies